Fuel to the Fire
by TitanShadow
Summary: Solara Leery's life was perfect before she was reaped and crowned Victor of the 72nd Hunger games. She now is the Capitol's plaything. So when Plutarch asks for her help in the revolution, she agrees. But what will happen when the plan involves her fake marriage to the very person she dated before her games before meeting Aden Daniels her lover from her own Games. Cato/Solara/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys just a few things I would like to clear up before you read this story. So as mentioned Solara won the 72****nd**** hunger games, in this story Cato wasn't in the 74****th**** hunger games he was the winner of the 73****rd**** hunger games and Katniss and Peeta have already won the 74****th**** hunger games. I hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

Solara woke up in an unfamiliar bed, tangled in unfamiliar sheets but this feeling was not unfamiliar at all. In fact it was a rather familiar feeling. Solara blinked a few times trying to determine if this was a dream or reality. The lines between them both were hard for Solara to distinguish now. Solara was once a care free girl who dreamed big and didn't have a worry in the world. That was before she was reaped and was named Victor of the 72nd Hunger Games. Solara wasn't crazy or mental from her experience, she was however distant at times and she had withdrawn herself from the world building up walls so she didn't have to feel or deal with any of the emotions that came with dealing with the consequences of the actions you choose to take in the arena.

Solara heard the shower running in the distant bathroom, a muffled male voice singing behind the closed door. Solara sighed untangling herself from the soft silk turquoise sheets that could only be found in the Capitol. Solara gathered up her under garments and red dress placing them back onto her naked body. Walking over to a vanity mirror on the wall, Solara quickly glanced at her reflection to make sure her makeup was not smudged all over her face not spending too much time looked at the reflection she has come to hate.

The shower turned off and a tall built man with dark hair and eyes entered the room in a towel, he wasn't from the Capitol. Solara vaguely remembered him mention he was a high executive of the electrical company from District three.

He smiled as he noticed Solara standing in the middle of the room, now fully clothed. "Last night was amazing," He had a goofy grin on his face, he might have been attractive if the circumstances were different. "Well worth the price." He walked over and kissed Solara's cheek. Solara felt disgusted as he said the last part.

"Is there anything else you need?" Solara's voice came out cold and harsh. He shook his head not bothering to look at her. Solara nodded her head and stalked out of the room taking the large envelope off the counter near the door.

Three peace keepers stood outside the door waiting to escort Solara to President Snow. Solara was surprised as she saw a man sitting opposite President Snow in his office, the mysterious man was facing away from Solara so she could only see a head of bronze coloured hair.

"Ah Miss Leery wonderful of you to join us finally," He gestures to a seat and Solara sat in the chair next to the other man.

"I was previously occupied in an important engagement." Solara said politely though her eyes watch President Snow coldly.

"Ah yes I am aware of this, Finnick was occupied in an engagement the same." President Snow drawled, Solara watched as the man she now knew as Finnick Odair the victor of the 65th Hunger Games snapped his head up and the most incredible sea green eyes met Solara's own blue eyes.

"Was there something you wanted President Snow or were you just checking up on me?" Solara sighed not wanting to play a part in whatever scheme President Snow had cooked up for Finnick and herself.

"Now, now Solara it does not pay to be hostile." Solara felt like slapping him, if he wanted to scold her for being hostile, she would give him hostile. "Did you get what I asked Solara?"

Solara nodded her head and handed the envelope over the President Snow's out stretched hand.

"I had no doubt in you Solara." Solara nodded, not really caring in what the man had to say. "And in return." President Snow handed Solara a small vile of navy blue liquid. Finnick looked at the vile curiously, wondering what it was. Now knowing that the rumours about Solara Leery were indeed true, just like the rumours about himself, he knew that whatever was in that vile was quite important to Solara.

"I have a job for you both, I am throwing a ball in a week's time here in the Capitol. I need some volunteers to go to each district and personally invite the Victors to my ball." President Snow said watching the fear flash onto Solara's face while Finnick kept his face passive.

"Isn't there someone else?" Solara asked her voice now had a sound of desperation as she fought to keep control of her emotions.

"I'm sorry Solara but the decision is final." President Snow smiled; Solara noted that he didn't look at all sorry.

"Which District's?" Finnick finally voiced.

"I cannot give you that information at the minute. I'm currently working on recruiting more Volunteers to help." President Snow continued to smile.

"When?" Solara asked.

"I'll let you know," He said and dismissed the two and they walked out of the office and into the florescent light of the hallway.

"I'm Finnick Odair," Finnick announced.

"I know," Solara replied.

"You're Solara Leery victor of the 72nd Hunger games," It wasn't a question so Solara just kept her head forward ignoring Finnick's presence. "How old are you?"

"18," Solara confirmed, Finnick wasn't sure if he was shocked or disgusted at the new information, she was still a teenager and she was forced into a life much like the hell he was living in. "You don't have to feel sorry for me." Solara said as she stopped outside a mahogany door that Finnick assumed that was the room she stayed in while at the Capitol.

"I wasn't…" Finnick stuttered.

"Yes you were," she nodded and stepped inside the door, closing it behind her leaving a flabbergasted Finnick outside in the hall. Solara stripped off and heading straight for the bathroom room, she ran the hot water and stepped in. letting the steaming hot scented water wash into her muscles. She scrubbed herself until she was satisfied that the reminded of the man from last night no longer lingered on her body. Solara stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a soft towel before blow drying her dark luscious locks. She looked up at saw her reflection in the mirror, her hair hung over her left shoulder as she dried it, her sun kissed skin smooth and shiny; she gently touched the light pink scar that rang across her collar bone. Then she finally met her own eyes in the mirror, as blue as the sky on a cloudless day but they didn't hold the warmth they used to, the warmth that added to her beauty, they were hallow, an empty shell of what used to be. A single tear slid down Solara's cheek she quickly brushed it away and dressed herself.

Solara picked up the vile President Snow had given her and threw her head back draining the contents. She lay down on her bed and quickly drifted into a dreamless sleep, all the memories from the Games, all the faceless men she'd been forced to stay the night with drifted from her memories as the blue liquid wiped those bad memories from her mind.

**A/N: Please review! More to come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really hope people read this story and give me feedback so I know how to fix it or where to go with it or even if I should bother in continuing it. So please Review.**

"_Solara," His voice burned into my brain, I spun around and sure enough he came running towards. My legs started to move towards him and I leapt into his arms. "I thought…." His voice crack as it broke off unable to say what he wanted._

"_I'm okay" I whispered relieved he was here in my arms and not the cannon that had only fired minutes ago. _

"_I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you," His hazel brown eyes met my blue eyes and I couldn't breathe, chills ran up my skin. I was unable to tear my eyes from his gaze._

"_Shh," I held him tighter, "I'm okay…we're okay,"_

"_No, you don't understand," He took a deep breath. "I love you Solara." _

Solara shot up in her bed, panting. Goose bumps rose on her arms as the cold air hit her sweaty body. She jumped as she heard someone banging on her door, scrambling to answer it, she almost tripped on her sheets as they tangled at her feet. Opening the door she stood in front of Finnick.

"What do you want Odair," Solara sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I thought we could hang out and get to know each other since we are going to be working together," Finnick grinned, his green eyes shining.

"What for?"

Finnick chuckled, "Well if we are going to be doing Snow's bidding we could at least be friends,"

"Why are you here Finnick?" Solara was starting to get annoyed, her head was pounding.

"I told you I thought we could…"

"I'm not stupid Finnick." Solara snapped.

"What if we have to go to District Seven?" Finnick said quietly. Solara was stunned, she stood there for a moment or two before glaring at Finnick, her eyes turned from sky blue to an icy cold blue in a matter of seconds.

"What did you just say?" She spat out.

"I watched you're games last night, I understand…"

"No Odair you do not understand! How dare you!" Solara shouted.

"I thought I could help you," Finnick said calmly.

"Help me!" Solara shrieked. "You can help me by staying out of my business and away from me!" Solara hissed before slamming her door shut.

Solara sighed and fell back on her bed, trying hard to keep the tears at bay. Finnick knew what she did, Finnick knew. Solara couldn't get her head around it, of course all of Panem who watched the games knew. That's why she spent most of her time at the Capitol, the Capitol people didn't judge her, and they loved her, unlike many of the people from certain districts.

Solara groaned when she once again heard banging on her door. She stormed toward her door yanking it open forcibly. "Odair I told you…" Solara blushed when she realized it wasn't Finnick at the door but a few peacekeepers.

"Miss Leery President Snow requests your presence." One of the peace keepers spoke.

"Ah, I'll just get changed," Solara nodded before quickly running into her room and making herself presentable.

The walk to President Snow's office was just as silent and uncomfortable as usual, Solara inwardly groaned as she saw Finnick sitting in the same seat as last time.

"Ah Solara you look ravishing." President Snow smirked as she entered the room. Solara rolled her eyes; she sat down refusing to glance at Finnick who was staring at her.

"I spoke to you both yesterday about the job I have asked you to do, I have more information." President Snow said slowly, Solara gript onto the chair tightly. "I need you to go to Districts, 12, 5, 4, 3, 2, I'm having Johanna and Woof gathering the rest." Relaxing in her chair Solara watched as Snow ticked off on a piece of paper. "Oh I almost forget, it seems district 7 is also on your list."

Solara felt the world collapse around her.

"No," She whispered.

"Do I need to remind you what happens if you defy me Solara?" Snow hissed, he hated being refused.

"What about Johanna and Woof can they do seven?" Finnick interrupted.

"They have their own Districts to invite." Snow addressed, "Your train leaves tomorrow morning, you know what will happen if you're not on it Solara." Snow dismissed them. Solara walked down the halls, her mind racing a hundred miles per minute. "Solara," Snow called as she went to walk out holding up an envelope to Solara. "I have another one for you tonight. Plutarch Heavensbee will expect you in his room at seven."

"The new head game maker?" she asked, taking the envelope from Snow.

"You are a very attractive women Solara, you are in high demand," Solara shuttered in disgust at his answer as she left the room. Walking out of the door, Solara rolled her eyes at Finnick who was leaning on the wall waiting for her.

"It'll be okay Solara," Finnick reached out for her, taking her hand in his trying to comfort her.

Solara looked down at his hand in her own and suddenly she couldn't hold the tears anymore, she shook her head and ran back to her room. Solara fell on her bed and sobbed hard, she hadn't cried in so long, she let it all out before falling asleep.

_Solara was back in the arena, walking through the snowy forest with Willow, the twelve year old tribute from district seven. Solara had teamed up with Aden and Willow. She had offered to take Willow out to gather some food while Aden stayed at the camp site near the river._

_They had gathered a whole back pack worth of berries and roots and nuts and were headed back to camp when Solara head a twig snap._

"_Look what we have here," Solara was pushed to the ground and Willow screamed as the girl from District three grabbed her and held a knife to her throat. The big brute boy from District one was pinning Solara's hands to the ground forcing her down with his weight. _

_"Where's lover boy Solara," The boy Solara remembered his name being Corbin sneered.  
"Go to hell!" Solara spat the boys fist collided with Solara's ribs. "Now where is he Solara?" He demanded._

_"I don't know," Solara coughed as she felt him hit her in the same spot again._

_"Tell us where he is or ill slit her throat," The girl hissed, tightening her hold on Willow._

_"Don't you dare!" Solara struggled trying to get the boy off her as they both laughed at her efforts, Willow started to cry silently. _

_"It's okay willow, you're going to be fine," Solara soothed the young girl._

_"You know what? I have a better idea, scream for him Solara! Scream for him to come save you and when he comes crashing through the trees I'll kill him and then I'll kill you and the little runt too." Corbin laughed._

_"No," Solara hissed._

_"Scream Solara," He yelled._

_"No!" Solara yelled back in his face._

_He pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it against Solara's chest, he dug it in a little Solara bit her lip to keep from screaming._

_The boy smiled sadistically "Scream Solara." She shook her head and the boy pulled the knife along going over her collar bone he stop shortly and sighed. "Kill the runt Tesla; she's not going to play."_

_"No!" Solara screamed, as the girl made a move with her knife. Solara thought over her options and sighed "Fine I'll do what you want."_

_"That's a girl," the Corbin laughed. He dug the knife in deeper and pulled it across again._

_"Aden!" Solara screamed "Aden!"_

_"Solara?" She could hear his voice call out frantically. Solara started to cry. "Aden! Aden! Aden!"  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Sighing Solara found herself outside of Plutarch Heavensbee's door later that night. She hadn't dressed up as she usually would, she was wearing a long royal blue dress and her hair left out in long curls. She cringed as the paper in the envelope had instructed her not to dress fancy as it wouldn't be needed just casual. Scolding herself for not downing a few of the shots before coming, the shots made it easier to pretend. Knowing she couldn't put it off any longer Solara knocked hastily on the door.

"Hello Miss Leery," Plutarch smiled as he opened the door, Solara forced a smile as she walked passed him into his house. "As you probably know, I am Plutarch Heavensbee the new head game maker," He directed her into the lounge room motioning for her to sit on the love seat beside him. It took everything in her not to reach forward for the bottle of wine on the coffee table.

"Yes I have heard," Solara nodded. "I would say Congratulations, but I think we both know I wouldn't really mean it." Scolding herself for not controlling herself, snow would hear about this and would take away the night syrup as punishment.

To her surprise Plutarch chuckled. "I knew I picked the right girl for the job."

Solara frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?" everything about this was off, he hadn't complimented her once or even moved to touch her like all the other men did.

Instead of answering her question he threw his own back at her, "I suppose you know what happened in the last Hunger Games."

"I think everyone in Panem does," Solara replies swiftly, "How is Seneca doing? I haven't heard from him in a few weeks," Solara said bitterly, Seneca Crane had been one of her most disturbing customers. Solara knew she was out of line but she got the odd feeling that this is what he wanted.

"Seneca is... well no longer living," Plutarch shrugged.

"Shame," Solara shrugged back never pulling her eyes away from his own. Solara hadn't felt like her old self in a long time but this man seems to pull out the confident girl before the hunger games.

"When I say Mocking Jay what comes to your mind Miss Leery,"

"A bird," She answered plainly keeping her face passive maybe Snow had ask him to integrate her she wondered. "A mixture between a mocking bird and a Jabber jay, but I assume that's not why you asked me here tonight?"

"Do you always use such a tone with Capitol officials? Do you always speak so freely? Unafraid of what they will do to you?"

Solara let out a light laugh, "And what more could they do to me?" He was stumped, she knew now that he understood just how terrible her life had become since her own Hunger Games.

"That is the attitude I want!" He jumps excitedly. "You do not have to lie to me Miss Leery what comes to mind when I say Mocking Jay," he asked again. Solara is about to snap at him for wasting her time but Plutarch's hand moves down and rubs his gold watch, Solara watches the odd gesture and her eyes almost fall out of her head as she sees a Mocking Jay appear and then disappear as quickly as it was shown.

"Hope." She said simply. "A symbol for a rebellion against the Capitol."

"Follow me Miss Leery," Plutarch gets up from the couch and Solara quickly follows her out of the room and through the house, it wasn't until they headed upstairs that she realised they were heading to the attic. Upon entering the attic Solara groaned as she saw Finnick sitting on an old arm chair.

"You were right about her Finnick." Plutarch says as he assures Solara to set on a wooden chair.

"I told you she has… fire." Finnick drawled smirking at Solara.

"I have a plan Miss Leery, a plan to bring down the Capitol." Plutarch said suddenly grabbing Solara's attention away from Finnick. "Katniss Everdeen started a spark in the districts and it is our job to help set the flame into a blaze."

"Who else is there in this rebellion?" Solara asked frowning.

"Katniss and Peeta have no idea and we need to keep it that way, but a few Victors so far." Finnick answered.

"What is your plan and why do you need me?"

She saw Finnick and Plutarch glance at each other, when the attic door opened, "Sorry I'm late." Solara's heart dropped she knew that voice, she had grown up with the boy that voice belonged too. Turning around and confirming her fear, Cato Valentine stood in the doorway not at all looking shocked to see her but glared at her instead.

"That's alright Cato my boy, I would introduce you, but how I hear it is you know Miss Leery quite well."

"Lara and I go way back," Cato smirked, he hadn't changed much, Solara noted.

"What are you doing here?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Same as you," He shrugged Solara wanted to hit him, he wasn't here for the same reason as her, not really, she was here because Plutarch had brought her time.

"What is this plan that requires both victors from district 2?" Solara snapped, she hadn't really spoken to Cato since she was reaped not even when he was in the Capitol for his own games yet he still had the same ability to make her made within five minutes without saying much at all.

"The plan is to fake a marriage between you and Cato," Solara stood up and began to walk out, all three males on their feet.

"Solara," Finnick grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the attic.

"No, No, No!" Solara shouted.

"Here me out before you make your decision," Plutarch held up his hands in defence as Solara glared at him.

"Yes please do explain Heavensbee!" Solara spat.

"I'm curious to hear about this as well," Finnick grinned amusedly.

"Last games the star crossed lovers both got out of the arena, Snow is as expectedly not happy. He will make them prove their love, which will lead to a proposal which of course will be fake." Plutarch explained. "What do you think the Capitol will think of it?"

"They will think they are in love," Cato responds Plutarch nods. "And what do you think the districts will think?"

Solara was stumped, she never left the Capitol and she never heard much of what went on in the districts. She couldn't handle the looks people gave her, she knew they all knew what she did and she knew exactly what they thought of her.

"They will protest. Just like they have already begun doing, they will use any excuse to rebel against the capitol but we need to be able to control it."

"How does this fit in with your plan?" Cato asked quietly.

"How do you think the districts will react when it is announced that their two beloved victors from District 2 announce that they are in love and plan to marry? And that Katniss Everdeen inspired them to do so?"

After a few seconds of silence Finnick answers, "They'll take it as an act of rebellion." Solara rolls her eyes at the sound of awe in Finnick's voice. Against her will Solara sees what Plutarch is trying to show her. She starts to see it from the Districts point of view. They had just witness two Victors being crowned for the first time in history, not because the Capitol had a change of heart because one girl with a handful of berries. Change is happening. What would they think of two victors from a district so close to the capitol declare their love?

It was a brilliant plan she had to admit. But in admitting her love for Cato it would bring up the question of her true feelings for Aden. People wouldn't believe both of them, she would have to take in the fact that this would lead more people to believe she had indeed just been acting.

"What about President Snow?" Solara asked, "He will hear about it and he would never just let me… he won't let me go with what I have been doing for him?"

"The Capitol love a love story we have learned that, they will be even more thrilled about it being two of their favourites. He won't stop it if they respond positively to it. All we have to do is paint the picture that he will want to see. I'll give him some of the details not all of them. Convince him that not only does this wedding have to take place but he wants it to take place."

"And how will you do that?" Cato asked, Solara glanced at him expecting to see his usual arrogant smirk but instead saw a very worried expression on his face.

"I'll tell him it's a distraction," Plutarch went on, "That it pulls the districts attention away from the rebellion actions of the star crossed lovers. Tell him that the hunger games brought the two of you together."

Solara can see the picture Plutarch will want to paint now, Snow will want to see two young victors standing up to marry because the games brought them together.

"Of course it will be harder to convince Katniss and Peeta. They were only trying to protect themselves so you will have to be very careful about everything you say and do." He added. "So Miss Leery, Mr Valentine can I count on you?"

Solara froze, she hadn't made up her mind yet. She faintly heard Cato agree, she thought about it. She wouldn't be a toy for the Capitol anymore, she would be helping to end the hunger games forever and the only down side would be having to put up with Cato. 

"Miss Leery?" Plutarch said again.

"Okay I'll do it."

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Solara knocked softly on the door leading to President Snow's office; she waited until she was called in.

"Solara," He said in surprise sitting behind his large desk as if it was some sort of throne and he was the king ordering about his subjects. "Your train leaves in twenty minutes shouldn't you be getting ready to board?"

"I already prepare myself to board the train," Solara said quietly.

"Very good, so what do I owe this pleasure of having you in my presence? Surely you did not just come to say goodbye."

"Well I was wondering if I could have some more stuff for my nightmares." Solara looked at her hands which were fidgeting nervously in her lap.

"Solara you know what you have to do to get a hold of some Night syrup," President Snow smiled.

"But I thought… it wouldn't be good for the people to hear my screaming on the train."

"You should be off now Solara before you miss your train," Solara nodded and walked out of the room. Solara cursed and leaned up against the wall in angry and frustrated, wiping away a few stray tears that had fallen, Solara walked slowly down to the train.

Being on the bullet train made Solara uneasy it reminded her of when she was reaped when she first watched the reaping's for the other districts when she first saw Aden Daniels on the large screen, he's glowing tan skin, soft brown hair, tight muscles and gorgeous hazel eyes. Solara shook her head banishing the thoughts of the boy who haunted her dreams.

"Solara," she heard Finnick's voice as he entered the dinning cart she was currently sitting in getting lost in her thoughts. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have intruded in your personal life."

"It's alright." Solara sighed moving over offering Finnick space in the booth she was sitting in. They sat there in silence for a while Finnick just watching the broken girl before him.

"You remind me of someone I know from home," He said quietly.

"Are they as crazy as I seem to be going?" Solara joked lightly.

"She isn't the same after the games," He said sadly.

"Annie Cresta?'' Solara asked, knowing stories of the young girl who went insane after witnessing her district partner's head being decapitated. Finnick nodded. "I really did love him you know..." Solara stated. "Aden I mean, not many people from the district's believe that."

"I never doubted you," Finnick smiled and took Solara's hand in his own.

"I don't want to go back to seven," Solara whispered. "The victory tour is the only time I've been and his Mother came and seen me…"

_Solara sat in the foyer of the mayor's house in district seven, head in her hands crying silently to herself. Having to stand on that stage and read out the cards Elkie had written for her was torture as she looked up and saw Aden and Willow's families standing up on podiums. Solara recalled how a lump caught in her throat as she stared at the huge picture of Aden hanging above them. It was he's tribute photo and Solara had always thought it never portrayed how handsome he truly was._

"_Mam you aren't allowed in here," She heard a peace keeper say before the door opened and Solara sat up seeing Aden's Mother enter._

"_You spoilt conniving brat!" She spat striding toward her, Solara noticed that she had Aden's eyes as they sent a piercing glare at her._

"_I'm sorry," Before Solara could react the woman had slapped her, and Solara's hands flew to her face._

"_You're sorry? Because of you my son is dead! I will never get to see him again!" tears spilled from the woman's eyes as she yelled at Solara. "If you hadn't of pretended and tricked him into thinking you had actual feelings for him, he would've killed you and come home to me!" _

"_I didn't... I loved!"_

"_Don't you dare say you loved him! You barely knew him! If you loved him you wouldn't have called out to him, you would've died protecting him!" _

"_That's enough!" Solara heard Brutus say from behind her, an older man who looked remarkably like Aden entered the room._

"_Come on Ella." The man pulled the woman out of the room and Solara fell to her knees sobbing. _

_Brutus picked Solara up off the floor and for the first time he pulled Solara into a strong embrace. "Shh, come on you'll be okay."_

Solara shivered at the memory. "I'll be with you, we'll get through this together." Finnick smiled at her. Solara nodded before reaching over and slowing putting food onto her plate.

A little later as the sky outside the windows grew dark Solara dug out her suitcase and pulled out a small box. Slowly opening the lid and peaking inside, Solara carefully picked up a few photo's she'd hidden away. The first being of Aden, him smiling up at the camera his hazel eyes dancing with joy, as she was sitting on his chest in his room taking the photo. another photo was of the two of them before the interviews, Elkie had snuck a quick photo of the two lovebirds as she called them before Solara went on stage and a few of them were just of them pulling silly faces but the one that hurt Solara the most was of her smiling up at the camera and Aden kissing her cheek. She wanted to go right back to that moment, to being the happy girl in the photos.

Solara hugged the photos to her chest as she laid back on her bed crying silently. She cursed President Snow and the Hunger Games, She cursed Corbin and Tesla and most of all she cursed Aden for making her love him so much. Solara knew now that she needed to put everything into making Plutarch's plan work, she needed to help bring Snow down. She needed to avenge Aden.


End file.
